Dedicated
by Project Shadow
Summary: SonicxAmy. Rating may go up later, we'll see. Amy has a new resolve and wants to get Sonic out of her system. How will Sonic get her trust back when he has let her down many times before? Sadly on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. If I did I'd get Shadow and Amy together! -not the thing to say in a Sonic x Amy fic huh o.O

**A/N: This is written for Chaos Shock because he asked me to do a Sonic x Amy fic. This is for you Chaos Shock... -Pained expression for no Shadow x Amy-ness- And I apologise for the constant use of pictures in my stories. I'm basing it on personal experience, pictures of the past hurt. **

**Dedicated**

**Chapter one**

Amy sighed and passed her finger over the glass of Sonic's picture for the third time in twenty seconds. Why didn't he like her? Why couldn't she make him love her? Why wouldn't he notice her? A small tear ran down her cheek as these thoughts were rushing through her head. Sonic was her hero, although he knew this Sonic's relationship with her was purely friendship, nothing more, nothing less. It annoyed the pink hedgehog immensely. She had chased him for years and yet all he did was let her hug him and fight with him. She had once tried to ignore the blue hedgehog, but try as she will, she failed. During that time, he'd done so many nice things for her. She'd lost the battle, but the war in her heart was still going strong. Tears spilled from her eyes over the picture she was staring at. In the picture of the blue hedgehog, he was standing winking at the camera with his thumbs up. One of the only nice ones Amy had. She had others that had a nice picture of him, but it was mostly in a group photo that she had taken. She longed to get one of her and Sonic together. But he never stood still enough for her to set up the camera and then get in the shot with him. He was just too damned fast. Sonic was the one for her, she knew it deep in her heart. She placed the picture back on her bedside table and got up. Amy Rose did not mope. She walked down into her living room, sat on her sofa and thought about what she was going to do today. She wasn't going to chase that hedgehog today. Amy sighed. She really should move on, no matter what her heart says. Sonic was further out of her reach now than when she first met him. Amy decided to go shopping; she had nothing to do anyway. She got up, went around picking up what she needed to go out. She was going to buy herself lovely things, for herself. Not Sonic.

Amy walked into the final shop she could handle for the day. She was already carrying six bags of various sizes with various objects poking out of them. She walked through racks and racks of clothes, looking for something to change her image. Not that she wanted to change permanently; it was just if she got tired of the pink. She wanted something black. Something that completely wasn't her. Something to shock. She pulled out dress after dress after dress. Nothing looked different to what she was currently wearing. She sighed and began to walk out of the shop when something caught her eye. She followed the sparkle and gasped. There infront of her was an ankle length black dress. A smile poured over her face. It was perfect, just the thing she needed. The dress that was going to suit her new self to the tee. Amy grabbed the dress and rushed to the fitting rooms, just to make sure it fit perfectly. She shrugged out of her pink dress and slipped the black one over her head. The silk type material slipped down her, marking every curve with the dark colour. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped at herself. She wasn't vain; but damn she looked good. Amy quickly changed back and paid for the dress. Smiling, she walked to the door. Happy with everything for once; if not chasing Sonic felt this good, she didn't know why she try it sooner. Forming a plan as she started the walk home.

----

Sonic ran into Westopolis, lightly wondering why Amy wasn't chasing him. He'd never tell anybody that he enjoyed it. He liked the thought of someone loving him for him and not his fame. The blue hedgehog admired her persistence, but he'd never tell her or anyone he kind of felt the same way about her. Sonic liked keeping himself to himself, not even Tails knew how he felt about Amy. He would tell her one day; when he was ready. As he rushed through the city a flash of pink caught his eye, he skidded to a stop and looked around to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Sure enough Amy was walking along carrying about six or seven bags. Sonic stared at her. _Pretty_. He shook his head and he wondered where that thought had appeared from. His gaze went back to the pink hedgehog, something was different about her. What he didn't know, but it seemed her aura and air about her had changed. He hoped it wasn't his fault and if it was; he'd rectify it straight away. Sonic strode up to the other hedgehog in the human ruled city. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, or how she was going to react but he knew it was worth it; just to talk to her. Sonic plastered his trademark smile on his face as he approached her, happily wanting to say hello. As he got closer a shiver ran up his spine, something was definitely wrong.

"Ames" He greeted, Amy stopped abruptly and turned to face the object of her affection for many years.

"Sonic" She replied, Sonic winced she'd said his name so coldly, so un-Amy like. She stared at him with her emerald eyes in a level stare; staring straight into his eyes of the same colour. Sonic shuddered involuntarily.

"How are you?" He asked, trying to get her to give up the stare she was currently giving him.

"Fine thanks. You?"

"I'm alright"

"Good" She said and turned to walk away from him. Dismayed, Sonic went to grab her arm but he was surprised when she turned on his efforts to stop her. He looked into her eyes; he didn't see the love he had once seen. He saw what he could only describe as pain. "What now?" Sonic looked at her sadly. He was losing her. He had to do something. Something fast.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He said nicely, he saw Amy look at him disbelievingly. Sonic knew he had let her down in the past. Let her down badly. There were only so many times a girl could be stood up. His ears drooped, a sad look on his face. He'd lost her.

"Sure" Amy replied. Sonic perked up his ears as he heard her positive response, a smile now etched on his face instead of the sad look. "Under one condition" Sonic nodded eagerly "I want you to give me some distance from now on" Sonic's mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean?"

"After this walk, I want nothing to do with you; Sonic the Hedgehog"

-------

Short. Damn! Chapter Two WILL be longer. or Chaos Shock will have my head on a plate -grimaces-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. If I did I'd get Shadow and Amy together!

Feedback on feedback

**Guest: **Awh thankies :) This is my first SonAmy... I'm not sure where I'm going with this... but I'm positive they will get together. :) Enjoy! (Don't worry you'll find a mistake soon - I suck at that)

**StarAmy: **Thankies :) I plan too.

**Mars Cutie: **Not at all. I tried it out for you in this chapter. Uh… I hope it doesn't suck too much :)

**Toki1:** Thankies :) Enjoy!

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs:** Awh thankies :) I know this chapter sucks major monkeys, but the next chapter will be better and longer! Enjoy:)

**A/N: Right this was written at 3am... Excuse the crappiness... I may take it down and rewrite it if you peeps want me too. :)**

**---**

**Chapter Two**

Sonic's mouth fell open at Amy's words; he just couldn't believe his ears. Gob smacked as he was, his arrogance was still strong; he surprised the pink hedgehog by folding his arms and glaring at her

"Fine" He snapped at her, not caring about keeping his emotions in check like he usually did around her. Although usually it was the feeling of spurting how he really felt to her. Through the hostile atmosphere that had settled between the two, they started walking away from Westopolis. Side by side.

Sonic couldn't help but let his ears droop when they were walking. The silence between them was driving him crazy. He would talk to her; but he knew Amy too well. If he tried to talk to her now, he'd have his head bitten off. Sonic let his emerald eyes drift to her; she was beautiful. Sonic felt his cheeks heat up and he turned his head away quickly. Why did she have to pull this stunt now? His arms were down by his side and he longed to reach out and hold her delicate hand in his and tell her how he felt. He sighed, which gained a look from the pink hedgehog. Sonic quickly looked up at her and caught her eyes. Amy glared into his hopeful eyes and looked away. Sonic's ears drooped further

"Amy" He said hoping for at least a little conversation with the currently peeved hedgehog. Amy looked at him with a questionable look "What's the point of walking together when we aren't even talking?"

"Good question" She replied, Sonic smiled. Maybe now they could have a decent conversation "I'll be off then" Sonic's mouth fell open for the second time

"Why?" He spluttered out, Amy frowned at him

"Why do you think Sonic?" She replied walking away from the blue hedgehog. Sonic stared after her sadly. How could he make her see that he cared for her? A lone tear made itself known and he brushed it away angrily. He looked after Amy and he made a single promise to himself. He was going to get her no matter what.

---

Amy kept walking, she didn't want to look back at him; she couldn't. Although she had told him to basically leave her alone, she felt the opposite. She still loved him, but it was obvious to her that he didn't feel the same way and never would. Amy wasn't going to waste her attention on someone who was never going to show her any kind of affection back. A single tear ran down her face and she looked up to the dimly lit sky. _Sonniku..._

Amy rushed home in spite of no one being there to welcome her. She opened the door to her empty house and looked around. Everything was as she wanted it, everything apart from the pictures that adorned her walls. If she was successfully going to forget Sonic; she needed to get rid of all the photos of the blue blur. Amy dropped her shopping bags and rubbed her hands together; she had a lot of work to do.

---

Sonic walked into Tails' workshop in a daze. Amy had left him high and dry. Sonic wasn't one to be upset, but losing _her_, was hurting him more than he would ever admit. He sat down on the orange fox's sofa and promptly put his head in his hands. Tails' looked at his friend from his vantage point at the x-tornado; something was wrong, he knew it. Tails flew down to where his best friend sat.

"Sonic?" He asked in concern, Sonic looked up suddenly and a little pink blush spread on his cheeks.

"Yeah buddy?" Sonic responded smiling sadly at the fox. Tails sat beside the cobalt hedgehog

"What's happened?" Tails asked surprising Sonic. Sonic shook his head quickly

"Nothing" He lied. Tails' eyebrows lowered at his best friend; Sonic merely grinned sadly.

"What has Amy done now?" Tails saw Sonic jump in shock. He turned his emerald eyes to the orange fox and stared at him in astonishment "It's obvious you like her Sonic" the little two tailed fox stated. Sonic made a strangled sound in his throat. Was he really that transparent?

"She wants nothing more to do with me" Sonic said sadly. Tails gasped in shock. He knew Amy loved Sonic and Sonic cared deeply for her... but this was one of Amy's crazy 'get over Sonic' schemes.

"Don't worry Sonic" Tails reassured "She's done this before. She'll get over it" Sonic shook his head viciously

"You didn't see the way she looked at me Tails. She glared and I could tell she was annoyed at my presence" Sonic complained. Why could nothing go right for him? He was waiting for the right time to tell Amy how he felt and he was going to tell her. "I love her Tails" He admitted to his best friend. Tails smiled

"I know you do Sonic" He replied and put his arm around Sonic's shoulders comforting the blue hedgehog. Tails frowned to himself. If Amy was serious this time, Sonic could lose his carefree spirit. He needed to talk to her and fast.

----

Chapter Three will be more interesting and longer! _Tails talks to Amy_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. If I did I'd get Shadow and Amy together!

Feedback on feedback

**Mars Cutie: **Awh! I reread it and thought it was short but sweet! Sorry about the paragraphs in this chapter. Enjoy!

**StarAmy: **Thankies:) Enjoy!

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **Thankies :) I hope it lives up to what you thought! Enjoy!

**------**

**Chapter Three**

Tails quietly exited his workshop so not to wake the other occupant of the house. Sonic didn't get to sleep until the early hours; he couldn't sleep very well. Sonic had told the little fox that Amy's words were ringing through his head repeatedly and the echoing was keeping the young hedgehog awake. Tails felt sorry for his best friend, but he couldn't blame Amy for moving on. When it came to the opposite sex; Sonic had no clue. Not to mention his carefree spirit and arrogance stopped him from saying what he really wanted to say. Tails knew that if he couldn't get through to Amy, he'd have to enlist help from the others... Not that Knuckles or Shadow knew anything about the current situation. Not that Amy would have told them anything; as close to Shadow as she was, something's are better kept secret and Knuckles was too dense to realise anything to do with relationships, the guy couldn't even see that a certain bat was constantly trying to get his attention. Not that Rouge needed to try. Tails kept walking, his mind working out how he was going to get Amy to listen to him; without the threat of "_I'll tell Shadow_" Tails knew Shadow would help him if he mentioned Amy's name; it was common knowledge he had a soft spot for her. Tails hurried to Amy's, he didn't like thinking about Shadow; Tails still believed that he could snap at anytime.

By the time Tails arrived at Amy's house; his mind had gone completely blank. Anything he had thought of to say to her had vanished within three seconds. The young genius' ears drooped. Without something to say, Amy would chew him up then spit him out. Tails would never admit to anyone that he was slightly scared of Amy's temper and more importantly her Piko Piko hammer. He raised his gloved hand to knock on the door, but as his knuckle were about to tap on the wooden surface the door opened. Tails jumped at the unexpected movement of the door. The little fox cursed himself for being so scared. Amy wasn't going to be that bad.

"Amy?" He called into the house; in reply he got a black bag thrown in his direction. Tails jumped out of the way and looked at the projectile. A rip in the bag let Tails see what was in there, the mass of blue spikes was a dead give away to what the rose hedgehog was doing. Tails hesitantly walked in to Amy's front room; where he found her listening to her MP3 player tidying, dusting and dancing. Tails couldn't help but chuckle slightly; he span his tails and lifted himself off of the floor. He hovered over to Amy and tapped her on the shoulder. Amy span in shock and lashed out with the duster she had in her hand. Dust wafted into the air and the young fox had a coughing attack. After Tails had over come the coughing he looked at the pink hedgehog; a scowl was on her face and her hands were on her hips, he dropped down and sat on her sofa sheepishly

"Tails?" She asked irritably. Tails cringed, he'd blown it.

"I heard what happened" He said quickly "Sonic's upset about it"

"He is?" Amy asked questionably "Or did he tell you to come and see me to try and get something out of me?" Tails frowned a little; Amy was being irrational.

"No. I came by myself, Sonic doesn't know I'm here" He replied. Amy folded her arms in a pout at being wrong. "I saw the black bags outside. What's going on Amy?" He asked softly. Amy looked at the young fox, sighed and sat opposite him

"I've had it up to here Tails" She said motioning with her hand on her forehead to indicate where 'here' was" He doesn't like me the way I like him and I've got to come to terms with that"

"He does like you Amy" Tails countered but Amy waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't lie to me Tails" She frowned. "I'm trying to move on. Sonic doesn't love me; so I'm going to find someone who does" Tails watched as she placed a new picture on the living room coffee table. It was of a certain black and red hedgehog. Tails looked up at Amy in shock.

"Shadow!" He said letting the shock rule his voice "Why him?" Amy couldn't help but laugh at the gawping face of the little fox.

"No silly!" She smiled; Tails always managed to make her laugh unintentionally. "Shadow is just a friend" Amy meant what she said; she and Shadow were just friends, _but he sure is handsome_. Tails looked at the pink hedgehog for awhile before he sighed.

"Sonic doesn't want to lose your friendship Amy" He said changing the subject, which made Amy's smile disappear.

"I don't want to lose his friendship either... It's just..." she paused to sigh heavily "Sonic is carefree; he does what he wants when he wants. No one can tie him down. I've tried for years and I'm giving up. I've tried almost everything; nothing works! I've just had enough" Tails nodded in understanding "I still love him Tails; don't ever deny that, but it's going nowhere, fast. I've just given up chasing him"

"Amy Sonic doesn't mind you chasing him, he likes the attention..."

"Exactly" Amy's fiery reply interrupted "He likes the attention to increase his ego!" Tails sighed sadly; Amy wasn't going to listen to him. He couldn't tell Sonic's best kept secret to her, that was disrespectful to his best friend, but he had to say something to make her think about what she was doing.

"Amy, at least explain to him why you are doing this. Sonic isn't happy and I know you aren't. You two need to talk" Tails suggested forcefully. Amy frowned slightly. Did Tails not hear a word she said?

"I don't _want_ to see him. I _want_ to get over him. I'm not a doormat Tails, I have feelings and he has messed with them for the last time" Amy stood and walked away from where she was sat with the little fox. Tails watched her leave her living room, he dared not follow her, she was angry and when Amy was angry; the world knew about it. Coming to terms that both Amy and Sonic were hard-headed fools; Tails stood and walked to the door, he turned to the room

"Amy, I'm going to have the same conversation with Sonic, just so you know I wasn't just here to complain at you" He half shouted, half said in the general direction she had gone, before he opened the door and walked out into the morning sunshine. Amy appeared at the door of the kitchen; tears falling down her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she had opened up to Tails, but she now felt better and ready to move on.

-----

Chapter Four out soon! _Next Time: Tails explains where he's been and talks to Sonic_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. If I did I'd get Shadow and Amy together!

Feedback on feedback

**StarAmy: **Thankies Will do :) Enjoy!

**Kudari-Chan: **-smiles- you're review made me smile! Enjoy:)

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **Thankies! Sorry for the lil wait! Enjoy:)

**Sofia: **Don't worry she'll come around :) Enjoy!

**Same Guest: **Yeah, I love and love writing ShadAmy's tis hard to get out of the ShadAmy frame of mind, If theres such a thing... :) Enjoy!

**Cutsipie:** Thankies! Sonic will come round too. :) Enjoy!

**(A/N: Shadow is here -smile- I can't help but put him in my stories. But this is a SonAmy! Shadow is there for someone for Amy to talk to and get a brutally honest reply -giggle-)**

**---**

**Chapter Four**

Sonic looked around Tails' workshop for the second time; looking for his best friend. Tails hardly ever left the workshop and when he did; Sonic was normally with him, so Sonic's worry was justified. He began to walk to the workshop door; when it opened and the little orange fox that he was worried about sneaked in through it. Sonic folded his arms, watched the little fox sneak off to the right towards the x-tornado. Sonic followed the sly fox, trying to be as quiet as he could. Sonic zipped in front of the little fox, scaring Tails and making him squeal. Tails looked up at the blue hedgehog and smiled sheepishly.

"Sonic" He greeted, Sonic gave a little smile before he tapped his right foot.

"Where have you been?" He asked ignoring the greeting. Tails looked at the floor

"I went to see Amy" He muttered scuffing his shoe against the floor Sonic's eye twitched for a moment before he dropped his arms and his shoulders dropped in a sigh.

"Did you tell her I...?" Sonic stared but stopped when a blush spread across his face

"No Sonic. She's still oblivious" Tails replied. Sonic nodded and went to walk off "I want to have a talk with you Sonic" Tails' voice came from behind him

"About what?" the cobalt hedgehog replied Tails gave Sonic a stern look

"Amy" He stated. Sonic opened his mouth to interrupt, but Tails kept talking "Sonic, she is seriously unhappy. She has _no _pictures of you anymore. Where there was one of you, pride of place on her coffee table, there is now a picture of Shadow" Sonic looked at his shoes, embarrassed that he was being scolded by someone younger than him. "Sonic you have to do something before you lose her" Sonic looked back up at his best friend.

"But how?" He asked solemnly Tails sighed

"You need to show her you care for her" The young genius said smiling to his long time friend "Flowers, chocolates even a dinner. Anything _romantic_"

"Romantic?" The blue blur said in confusion "I thought girls liked danger..." Tails slapped his hand on his forehead. This was going to take longer than he had originally expected.

----

Amy put the phone down on the receiver. Shadow was so sweet at times. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. She'd never date him, even though she thought he was very good looking, but it was nice to have a best male friend; although Shadow would never admit they were friends at all. Amy went to her room to get changed, Shadow had invited her out for a coffee and she was going to start the first day of no Sonic with her best friend. She changed into a pair of black trousers and a pink halter neck top. She skipped down the stairs, put her boots on, and skipped out of the door.

When Amy arrived at the cafe, Shadow was inside, sitting at the table right at the back of the cafe. Amy rolled her eyes; always the anti-social one. She walked up to where he was sat, pulled the chair opposite him out and sat down. Shadow looked at her

"What took you so long?" He commented. Amy stuck her tongue out at him "Mature" he smirked back none the less. The waiter came and took their order. The waiter looked a little nervous when he approached which made Amy suspect he'd scared the waiter whilst waiting for her. A smile crossed her face as the waiter scurried away.

"What did you do?" She asked smiling slyly at the other hedgehog. Shadow shrugged disinterested.

"I don't care" He replied. He looked at the pink hedgehog "So what happened?" Amy was caught of guard by his question, Shadow didn't normally ask her things; he usually grunted at her questions with the occasional worded reply. Shadow gave her an expectant look "What did Sonic do?" he clarified the question he previously asked

"Nothing" She replied, Shadow raised an eyebrow in disbelief

"Nothing?" He repeated "You go off him because he did nothing"

"Pretty much" She said "I need to move on Shadow. I know he doesn't care for me, so why should I chase someone who doesn't care" Shadow remained silent, he knew Sonic actually cared for Amy but he wasn't going to tell her. _It's Sonic's own damned fault_.

"Well I suppose you're better off then" He said watching the waiter bring their drinks to the table. Amy nodded and thanked the waiter.

"I might go out and catch a guy" Amy said winking at the onyx hedgehog; who frowned in return

"That's not very bright" Shadow stated, Amy's smile disappeared and she sighed

"You're right" Shadow nodded. As long as he was her friend; he wasn't going to let her do anything stupid. Amy sipped her coffee in thought. "I don't understand him Shadow"

"Me either, but that's because he is too big headed" Shadow said sipping his coffee, secretly smiling at the way Amy burst out laughing.

"You should become a comedian" She jested, Shadow frowned

"I'm serious though" He stated. Amy smirked

"That's the funniness of it" She replied. Shadow nodded then a wave of silence hit the two. Amy's mind wandered to what Tails had told her this morning; he had said Sonic did like her and that the two of them should talk. Amy sighed, which made Shadow look up at her. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Amy shook her head. "I need to talk to him Shadow" Shadow shook his head at her indecisiveness. Amy was going to give him a nervous breakdown.

---

Sorry this is sooo short! Next one will be longer. _Next Time: Sonic talks to Amy._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. If I did I'd get Shadow and Amy together!

Feedback on feedback

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **Heehee Thankies. :) I kinda bluffed; he does talk to her... but... Enjoy!

**StarAmy: **Will do! Enjoy:)

**Kudari-chan: **Lol! -Giggle- Sorry for the wait :) Enjoy!

**Still the same Guest:** Heehee. You'll find some! Enjoy:)

**ShadXRouge4EVA: **Heehee Thankies :) Enjoy!

**Sofia: **Thankies. Enjoy:)

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Heehee! He sure is! Sorry for the wait :)

**Aquamarine eyes: **Sorry for the wait :) Thankies :) Sure hope its going to continue being good!

**Whinnie: **Heehee. Neat freaks are cool too! Enjoy!

**(A/N: Please don't kill me for letting Amy and Shadow get close. It's all for a good cause later! -Dodges vegetables-)**

**---**

**Chapter Five**

Amy walked along the path with Shadow, sighing every so often. The sighs were getting on Shadow's nerves, but he wasn't going to say anything to the pink hedgehog; she was nervous enough as it was. Shadow didn't even know why he was walking her to Tails' workshop in the first place. Amy wasn't going to let him leave her at the door either. Amy sighed again and Shadow's patience snapped

"What!" Amy jumped at the force of Shadow's outburst.

"Nothing" She said quickly. Shadow sighed to himself, he knew what the faker was going to say to the pink hedgehog; he also knew it wasn't going to be what Sonic wanted to say and he also knew what Amy's reaction would be. Which is exactly why Shadow didn't want to get involved in this mess to begin with. Amy had given him the puppy dog eyes when he had refused when she first had asked him; and he cursed himself for it now, he could never say no to her emerald eyes looking so desperate. Not that he'd let Amy know the kind of power she held over him.

"I apologise" He muttered to her, seeing her more nervous wasn't going to go down well when the real situation arose. A smile graced her face and she gingerly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Shadow looked at her questionably, but her eyes were set ahead, hand firmly gripping his. Shadow blushed a little, but tried to ignore the sensation. He was there to make sure Amy didn't kill the faker; that was his job. Amy wasn't sure herself why she had grabbed Shadow's hand, but it was settling her nerves. She knew Sonic was going to say something to annoy her to high hell, but she wanted to sort this out. Spending time away from Sonic was killing her inside; she may look strong about it all, but inside the hurt was almost too much to bear. Amy also realised that this talk with Sonic was probably going to be one sided; not something Amy was aiming for. She kept walking to Tails' workshop, hoping that Sonic would be there and not out running. Amy went to sigh again, but a squeeze from Shadow's hand warned her against it. Amy looked up at the hedgehog next to her and gave him a huge smile.

"Thankyou" She said, earning a confused look from the onyx hedgehog.

"Why?"

"For being supportive. It means a lot to me" She said, her eyes filling with tears. Shadow gave her a small smile before he looked ahead again; trying to get Amy to her destination before he whisked her away from even trying to talk sense into the hard-headed hero.

---

Sonic stared at the little fox in amusement as he tried to explain the significance of flowers. Of course Sonic knew, but seeing Tails get so worked up over something Charmy went crazy over was very amusing to the cobalt hero. Sonic knew Tails was close to giving up on explaining everything, when there were things that Sonic had no clue about.

"Buddy, I know about flowers" Sonic explained, Tails' Tails bristled in annoyance.

"What do you want to know?" Tails asked seriously. He may not have been romantically involved with anyone, but he was a genius.

"Well there's not much you haven't told me" Sonic said truthfully "But anything else you have to say would be a huge bonus" Tails stared at the blue hedgehog in astonishment, before shaking his head.

"All you need to know is: Don't talk about yourself all the time and pay for things" Tails sighed "Presents are good too" Sonic's face lit up.

"Like jewellery?" He asked; the small fox nodded before he smacked his head on his hand in fake shock. Sonic laughed at his friend; sill laughing he looked out of the window and stopped laughing immediately. Tails watched Sonic's lips purse in anger. Tails looked towards the window and his eyes widened. He placed his hand on Sonic's arm

"I'm sure it's not what it seems" Tails nodded but Sonic wasn't listening, his eyes were trained on the two figures coming towards Tails' workshop hand-in-hand

"Shadow" Sonic's voice was filled with hate for his rival; he stood up and walked to the door awaiting the inevitable confrontation.

---

Amy let go of Shadow's hand as they got closer to the workshop. With a quick smile to the onyx hedgehog, she marched forward to the door, looking back once to make sure Shadow was still there. Amy rapped her knuckles on the door and stepped back. She was surprised when Sonic opened the door and stood in the doorway; glaring at the hedgehog behind her.

"Sonikku" Amy called him his pet name and Sonic passed his glare to her

"What?" He spat. Amy's eyes widened in shock. _What was up his ass? _She gave him a confused look "Come to rub my face in it?"

"In what Sonikku?"

"You know what!" He spat "Your 'involvement' with Shadow" his glare went back to the crimson eyed hedgehog. Amy almost laughed

"We're just friends. Nothing more" Amy said giving the irate blue hedgehog a huge loving smile. Sonic folded his arms a gave a short disbelieving shrug

"Then why were you two holding hands?"

---

Oooooh Cliff-hanger -grin- _Next Time: Shadow gets involved_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. If I did I'd get Shadow and Amy together!

Feedback on feedback

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **Heehee. I think I let myself down on this chapter -sweatdrops- Thankies :) Enjoy!

**Azngirlchibi: **Lol! Ear tweaking is cuteh! -Giggle- Enjoy:)

**Chaos Shock: **Finally he reads it -Pokes tongue out-. Glad you're enjoying it, it's hard switching from ShadAmy's to SonAmy's! Enjoy! Ack! you used my name OO Enjoy Chaos:)

**Kalana Fox: **Yeah, I'm sorry for that. I keep getting to where I want to end it, then i re-look at it and swear when it's just the same length. -sweatdrops- I am trying to make them longer though, hopefully. lol Enjoy:)

---

**Chapter Six**

Amy stood looking up at the blue hero, fists clenched at her side. She realised why she wanted to get over him now, his arrogance was one of the worst cases she had ever seen. Even looking upon the posture of the blue hedgehog, arms folded and a glare firmly set on the black hedgehog behind her. He'd been that way ever since she first met him, but back then it seemed more adorable, now she could see it for what it truly was, but she loved him all the same; it made him Sonic.

"Sonikku, friends need comfort, Shadow was giving me strength to actually talk to you" Amy tried to reason with the angry hedgehog. Sonic looked down his nose at her and she winced at the intensity of his gaze.

"Holding hands is not a comfort gesture" He snidely replied and his gaze went back to the onyx hedgehog. "Isn't that right Shadow?" He smirked at the observing hedgehog. Shadow snorted and looked away, ignoring what the blue hedgehog was saying. Amy sighed and opened her lips to say something to the blue hedgehog but Sonic's voice cut her off. "I've seen the way you look at her Shadow" Sonic's mocking voice milled the other two hedgehog's ears. Shadow raised his ruby eyes to Sonic's emerald ones

"Excuse me?" He said his deeper voice over powering Sonic's higher one. Amy shook her head, Sonic was wrong. Shadow was her friend, nothing more. She was about to open her mouth again, when she saw Sonic's face contort into an evil grin, which didn't suit him at all.

"Sonikku..."

"You can't see it can you?" He paused to laugh "Shadow lo..." He couldn't finish because Shadow had planted his fist into his stomach. Amy gasped and started to walk towards them, but one look from Shadow told her to stay put.

"Faker, you have no idea what you are talking about. The pink hedgehog and I are just... _Friends_" He spat the word as if it were poison. Amy smiled secretly at Shadow's performance. Shadow moved his head closer to the blur hedgehog and an evil smirk appeared on his face "Just friends. You'd better make you're move, you don't want others moving in on your territory do you?" he whispered before walking back to Amy, Sonic's ears drooped, no matter what he saw, Shadow was right. He had to do something, but pride was holing back what he really wanted to say. Amy sighed and turned away from him

"Okay Sonikku. I tried; I go back to what I originally planned. Goodbye" She said sadly and started walking away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

---

Both Shadow and Sonic watched her go, Shadow sighed to himself then looked back at Sonic. He noticed his rival was watching the pink hedgehog intently, admiration and affection showing clearly in his green eyes. He snorted at the blue hedgehog's obvious show of pride and not telling her how he actually felt.

"You're an idiot" Shadow stated, which made the other hedgehog turn to him with a confused look. Shadow turned his head away so he was looking at him through one ruby eye "You should tell her"

"I can't" Sonic whined, making the onyx hedgehog cringe at the pitch "Look, I've messed it up. That's all I can say" he then shrugged, Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Grow some balls faker" Sonic's eyes widened as what Shadow said sank in. He looked at the black hedgehog with his mouth hanging open. "I mean what I say, blue hedgehog. If you don't get a move on _someone _will 'steal' her" A smirk was firmly planted on his face, Sonic gave a small laugh.

"By you?" He asked in hysterics. Shadow's smirk vanished and he turned to glare at the laughing hedgehog.

"I don't see why not. She is more open with me. She tells me things she'd _never_ tell you" He mentioned, Sonic stopped laughing instantly.

"Like what?" Sonic asked inquisitively. Shadow shook his finger then tapped his nose. "Anything about me?"

"I'm not going to tell you" Shadow spat and He began to walk away from the blue blur, when a hand grabbed his shoulder he stopped and glared at the blue hedgehog. "What?"

"Urm... Shadow... Can you help me get Amy?" Sonic asked blush over his cheeks. Shadow scowled at the other hedgehog "Please Shadow? It would be worth it to see Amy happy wouldn't it?" Sonic said giving the unimpressed Shadow his best puppy-dog eyes. Shadow huffed and began walking away; ignoring the plea's of the blue hedgehog. Sonic rushed in front of the black hedgehog, dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together. Shadow raised an eyebrow to his rival's peculiar behaviour. "Pleeeeeeease!" Sonic complained in his high pitch squeal that thankfully he only used when he wanted something. Shadow frowned; Sonic's voice insulted his ears at times.

"I will not 'help' you" Shadow started, but seeing his rival's mouth open to argue he decided to at least 'put in a good word' as it were "But, seeing as you can't do it on your own, I'll get involved. Just remember you owe me" With that said Shadow sped off, away from the annoying blue blur and his incessant whining.

---

Sonic walked back into Tails' workshop with a huge grin on his face. He had actually made a deal with Shadow! His eyes went to Tails who looked as though he was going to faint. He walked up worriedly to the little fox and clicked his fingers in front of the young genius' face. Tails jumped and looked up at the hero with his blue eyes.

"Did you just ask Shadow for help or beg for your life?" Tails asked, even though he knew the answer. He never had trusted Shadow and now his best friend had basically put the future of his relationship with Amy in the dark hedgehog's hands. Tails knew Shadow liked Amy and he knew Sonic also knew this, so why did he just ask Shadow for help? Sonic laughed at the little fox's question

"I think you know buddy" He said walking to the kitchen intent on getting food to calm his own nerves of what he just asked Shadow do do. He himself couldn't believe he'd practically begged the crimson eyed hedgehog to help him win Amy over. What if he did the opposite? What if he told her lies about him? Sonic opened the fridge and took out some orange juice and drank it straight from the carton. Sonic shook his head to calm his mind, he could trust Shadow, he was a hedgehog of his word.

---

Amy sat at her kitchen table, glaring at the table. She was angry with herself, why did she think she could talk to the arrogant hero and then he'd be hers forever? She now was certain that what she was doing was right. Shadow would back her up if she needed it. Thinking of the onyx hedgehog brought her thoughts to what Sonic was saying before Shadow intervened with his fist. He had something about Shadow; hadn't he? Amy shook her head, Sonic was angry, he'd of said anything when he was angry; just like everyone else. She wanted someone there with her, she was a socialite and she needed people around her. She could call Cream or Shadow. She'd never call Rouge unless it was important; the bat was just way too busy with Knuckles and jewels, not always in that order. Amy got up and walked to the phone in her living room; she picked up the phone and let her fingers scroll over the numbered buttons, her fingers hit six very familiar digits. She looked down at the number she had dialled... Shadows. She replaced it with Cream's and pressed dial; Amy doubted the black hedgehog wanted to talk to her after she showed him how weak Sonic made her. After five rings the small voice of her friend came through, it was a relief to the pink hedgehog.

"Hello?"

"Hello Cream!" Amy said happily, a huge smile across her lips.

"Amy!" She answered equally as happy. Amy heard Cheese in the background 'chirp' in the background. It was nice to hear her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm okay Cream" She lied, not wanting to worry her friend "You?" A knock on her front door disrupted Cream's reply. "Hang on a minute Cream, I'll call you back there's someone at the door"

"Okay Amy" Cream replied putting the phone down. Amy smiled and walked to the door, as she opened it she heard the familiar voice of Shadow

"About time" He complained walking in, without permission. Amy rolled her eyes at his impatience; he was as bad as Sonic sometimes. She shut the door and looked at him expectantly "What?"

"Why are you here?" She asked rolling her eyes at him again. Shadow blushed a bit, he actually didn't know. He was still mulling over what Sonic had begged him to do. He cringed; he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

---

Dah-dah! Finally! I tired to make it longer... _Next Time: Tails and Shadow plot... something..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. If I did I'd get Shadow and Amy together!

Feedback on feedback

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **Awh thankies. :) Yeah I couldn't help but laugh whilst I was writing it XD Enjoy!

**Kalana Fox: **XD Me too. Enjoy!

**StarAmy: **I'm afraid this is a SonAmy.. :( Oh how i wish it was a ShadAmy though. :( Enjoy!

**Azngirlchibi: **Uhoh. Awh. Enjoy!

**PuppehLuff: **Thankies :) Urm.. Good question, they're all prob between 16-18. Enjoy!

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Yeah Sonic is being a bit of an ass. XD He'll get what he wants... Eventually -Grin- Enjoy!

**Chaos Shock: **No! My giant Shadow plush. Mine! XP Yeah, but you've got to admit it was funny. Enjoy! (if you are still gonna read this)

**Inuyashagirl22: **XD Great author-ness eh? XD Enjoy!

**Chips Dip: **I swore? O.O I apologise. -Sweatdrop- Enjoy!

**DeniedLuv: **Heehee. Don't beg now. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone and for the shortness of this chapter. I've been stressing over alot of things recently and it's taken it's toll on me :( Everything should be up and running smoothly again soon :D) **

**---**

**Chapter Seven**

Shadow looked at Amy, he didn't want to help the blue hedgehog, but he had given his word, well, as good as. Shadow knew he shouldn't be interfering, but it would be nice to see the pink hedgehog happy. She didn't know the onyx hedgehog was staring at her, contemplating on talking to her and telling her how the blue hero really felt about her. He didn't know how to tell her, he didn't know their history either. Shadow smirked

"What did he do to make you try and forget him?" He asked; he saw Amy's shoulders tighten. Amy turned to the crimson eyed hedgehog with a glare

"It doesn't matter" She said, giving him a hard look. Shadow rolled his eyes

"It does" Shadow said matter-of-fact, Amy sighed

"Fine! He missed about twenty dates _he'd_set up and he ignores me all the time" She blurted out in anger, Shadow frowned; Sonic wanted his help because he had messed the pink hedgehog around for years? Shadow couldn't believe Sonic could be so stupid, but he had promised to help. Shadow held his head; he didn't know what to do. Why were things so difficult? Amy came and sat next to the dark hedgehog and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's not fair" Shadow nodded, but inside he was cursing the blue hedgehog for making him help.

"You know, maybe keeping your distance then trying to start again may help" Shadow said, mentally hitting himself. Amy lifted her head off from his shoulder and he knew she couldn't believe what he had just said.

"I... I don't know. You mean date other people until I'm ready to talk to him again?" She said, Shadow shrugged in reply

"I suppose" They sat in silence for a few minutes before Amy turned to look at the black hedgehog.

"Why so many questions?" Shadow shrugged

"Just curious"

---

Sonic couldn't contain the worry that had built up after Shadow had left. What if he had told Amy lies about him? Or told Amy that he himself liked her? He had been pacing back and forth from the window, waiting for Shadow to come back from talking to Amy. He knew there was a possibility of Shadow asking Amy about their past, but Sonic didn't see anyway that could matter; well only if she'd made things sound worse than they actually were. Sonic couldn't handle just waiting for the onyx hedgehog; he had to do something to take away his impatience. Running was always a good way to get rid of his impatience, but he didn't want to not be here when Shadow returned. Maybe running would kill the time? Sonic held his head in his hands, why was waiting so difficult for him? Running seemed like best option, so that's what he did. He walked to the outside of Tails' workshop, stretched his leg muscles and sped off towards the forest.

---

Shadow walked away from Amy's house, mind spinning with what she had told him. Sonic had missed _twenty_ dates with the pink hedgehog. Twenty. Shadow shook his head and continued to walk towards Tails' workshop, he didn't feel like running merely because it would be quicker and Shadow wanted to milk all the time he had. He didn't know why he had agreed to do the blue hedgehog's 'dirty work' so easily. It pained him to see, what he would say was his only friend, so upset over one little thing. Walking through the forest of the Mystic Ruins, Shadow only had Amy on his mind. She was trying to be strong but he knew she was depressed. She obviously loved the blue hedgehog, who Shadow now knew didn't deserve her affections. Walking out into the open space in front of Tails' workshop, Shadow wondered if he was doing the right thing. Shrugging the feeling off, he strode towards the little workshop. Reaching the door of Tails' pride and joy he knocked twice. He heard the owner of the house curse softly before the door opened revealing an oil covered fox.

"Shadow?" Shocked, the little fox didn't quite know why the onyx hedgehog was on his doorstep, but he knew one thing: he didn't trust him. Shadow barged by the fox and looked around. "Sonic's not here" Tails said "...And come in" He muttered quietly to himself. He shut the door slowly, just incase Shadow attacked

"Good. I came to talk to you" Shadow said turning to glare at the little fox with his crimson eyes. Tails gulped "Do you think it is a good idea for the faker and the pink hedgehog to get together?" Tails looked flabbergasted at the dark hedgehog in front of him. Did Shadow really expect him to answer that? Tails shrugged

"It'll make them both happier, so I'll say yes" Tails answered, keeping his eyes on the hostile hedgehog. To Tails' surprise the onyx hedgehog let out a long sigh. "Why?" Shadow frowned and Tails took a step towards the door.

"I was just wondering if you would help me out" Shadow asked, keeping the frown firmly on his face

"To do what Shadow?" Tails wondered

"Get the two together"

---

Amy stared at the variety of soups in front of her. She had hoped that she had some at home, but she unfortunately didn't have a thing. Which got her into the situation she was currently in, she glared at the soups expecting them to cower back and leave the brave one to be bought and devoured.

"Having some trouble?" A male voice caught her attention; she turned her head to see a purple hedgehog with blue eyes standing behind her, a smirk on his face. Amy shook her head

"No thank you" She said politely. She took in the purple hedgehog's dress; he was wearing black boots and a black leather jacket that trailed along the floor. Amy thought he looked gorgeous, but she wasn't here for that so she turned her head back to the soups.

"What's your name?" He asked, grabbing her attention again

"Amy" She said, falling into the hard to break habit of giving her name out.

"Hi Amy, I'm Greg"

---

Oooh Another love interest? And sorry it's short! _Next Time: Sonic and Shadow meet Greg and he isn't all he's cracked up to be..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. If I did I'd get Shadow and Amy together! But I own Greg.

Feedback on feedback

**Kudari-chan: **Lol, it should be! Enjoy!

**Azngirlchibi: **I am so sorry about the looooong wait. I didn't have inspiration to write this. -Cringes-

**DeniedLuv: **Heehee! Is he what he seems? Enjoy!

**Whinnie: **Awh thankies:) Sorry I haven't updated in. like, forever. Enjoy!

**Mary-sue Hedgehog: **Heehee, Greg isn't what he seems! Sonic and Amy will be together soon, much to Shadow's annoyance! XD

**Kalana Fox: **Lol, he may do -Smile- Enjoy!

**Jennythehedgehogfox: **Lol, thankyou! Yeah, they're being stubborn, but Shadow and Greg aren't going to make it easy for them. -Grin- Enjoy!

**(A/N: Omgg, I am so very very very sorry! I have had a load of work to do, and I started a new job so I've been all over the place, but with a firmly placed kick by _Chaos Shock _I am focused again. Well on this one anyway, _In Loving Memory _has just kind of sank to the back of my mind, as has _Rare Affection_. Now, hopefully, after this chapter I can get my ass back in gear with those two. Thankyou all for your patience)**

**---**

**Chapter Eight**

Amy smiled at this new hedgehog, she'd never seen him before in her life, but somehow he seemed familiar to her, Greg smiled back charmingly. Amy couldn't help but think how attractive that smile looked on him

"Only soup for one?" He asked, surprise written clearly on his face. The rose hedgehog's face flushed in embarrassment "I would have thought a pretty girl like you would have a guy sitting at home waiting for you"

"Yeah, well. I don't" Amy stated, walking away from the purple hedgehog

"Hey wait," Greg shouted after her. Amy turned her head to face him "I didn't mean to offend you," Amy gave him a smile before she shook her head. And carried on walking. She turned her head to the side and saw that Greg had caught up with her. Amy was confused to why he was so interested in her, no one had ever made an effort to know her before, so this was all a new feeling for her. The crystalline eyes of the purple hedgehog caught her attention again, they were so clear, Amy almost drowned in them. Greg gave her a toothy smile and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips in return. This hedgehog was like gods send to the pink hedgehog, maybe now she would truly be able to get over Sonic. She knew Shadow wouldn't approve of her choice, but she would take his criticism with a pinch of salt; as you had to with the dark hedgehog anyway. The rose hedgehog kept walking up and down the aisles, looking for things she could easily cook for just herself and maybe for Shadow, who sometimes accompanied her. Her mind drifted to the ruby eyed hedgehog, she couldn't believe that he had taken to her like a moth to a flame, not like any of the others; she supposed it was because she had pushed herself relentlessly at him, and he had come to accept her for her. She sighed and looked back at the purple hedgehog beside her, Greg wasn't Shadow; how was she going to get him to like her and not scare him off? Picking up some pasta, she stole a quick glance at the hedgehog besides her "I've seen you somewhere before" The pink hedgehog gave him a confused look

"Maybe you've seen me about in Westopolis?" She said offhandedly. Greg shook his head and put his hand to his chin in thought.

"The TV!" He said clicking his fingers. Amy rose an eyebrow to him "You were with a black hedgehog, watching a blue hedgehog"

"Oh you mean Sonic and Shadow," She beamed "Shadow is my best friend"

"What about Sonic?" Greg mentioned, earning a glare from the rose hedgehog

"Sonic is an ass" She growled. Greg frowned, If Sonic and Shadow were as close to this rose hedgehog as his boss said they were; his mission would be easy, but since the rose hedgehog didn't like the cobalt hedgehog, it was going to make his job a lot harder.

---

Shadow glared at the orange fox in front of him, he couldn't believe he needed the assistance of a child. His ruby eyes scrutinized every idea the little fox scribbled down; nothing looked, to him, like it would work. What they really needed was to be locked in a cupboard, well, that was Shadow's thoughts; but the fox boy voiced his own objections saying they'd kill each other or something. The onyx hedgehog couldn't see why she didn't kill him in the first place, he had caused her so much pain over the years and Shadow knew that if anyone could still get the two together, it was Tails and himself. Shadow grunted when the orange genius looked up at him

"You know Shadow. I think there is only one way to sort this out," Tails looked at the ebon hedgehog for any reaction, upon not getting one he turned back to the scribbles in front of him "Shadow, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive," the hedgehog snorted in response, making the fox' ears fold back against his head "I don not repeat myself fox boy. You know it will make them happier; so just do it" Shadow knew that doing this for the rose hedgehog was for the best, but he could feel his heart slowly breaking, What Sonic was about to tell the pink one was true; he deeply cared for her. Upon his first encounter with the pink hedgehog on the ARK, he knew he had seen something about her, which no one else had. She had begged for him to help the planet and ever since then, she had grown on him; but the situation he was currently in... It actually hurt him. Glaring at the fox, who cowered in fear under the intensity of the hedgehog's gaze he turned and started to walk away from the confusion of what to do.

"Where are you going?" Tails' confused voice stopped him in his tracks

"Away. I won't be back for some time. Tell Amy I'm sorry and tell the faker what you wish"

"But Shadow..." The fox ran towards the figure with his hand out towards him, with one disgusted look from a ruby eye he stopped and dropped his hand "Amy will be disappointed in you Shadow" The onyx hedgehog clenched his hands shut and his fists shook with rage before he turned his fiery eyes to his rival's best friend

"Disappointed?" He roared "You don't know what I feel for her! Seeing her hurt is tearing me apart! You have no idea"

"I know how you feel about her Shadow," Tails said calmly "It's obvious," Shadow shook with rage in front of the fox, who stood calmly. "Understand Shadow, that she is going to need you. If you walk away now she may never forgive you" Tails studied the black hedgehog as he stood there, chaos energy now shot out from his body as he tried to regain control. The energy lashed out at a couple of chairs and they fell apart. Shadow ran to Tails' metal work bench and began punching it; Tails was too shocked to say anything to the peeved hedgehog. Beating the metal, Shadow started to calm down; blood ran down his fists onto the table from the force of him whacking the surface. Looking at the twisted metal on the floor, then at his bloodied hands. Tails walked over to him and slowly patted his arm; Shadow let the fox comfort him before he hit his hand away.

"I refuse to sit here and doodle. I'm going to find the impostor" Before Tails could even object, Shadow was out of the door and running towards Westopolis.

---

Sonic knew something was wrong when he saw a dust trail headed towards him. He knew the trail was the dark hedgehog, but why he was running so fast was anyone's guess. Sonic finished eating the chilli dog in his hand and stood to meet his rival. When Shadow had stopped in front of him, Sonic could only gawp at Shadow's hands. He knew the other hedgehog had changed, but he couldn't help the thought of the blood being Tails'. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Shadow had his hand wrapped round his throat

"You listen to me," Shadow snarled "You need to sort out this mess with Amy. I will not be a part of this any longer" Sonic sighed and nodded. The ebon hedgehog let him go and the blue hedgehog fell to the ground

"You coulda just said Shadow," Sonic complained rubbing his sore neck "You didn't need to try and strangle me"

"I'm afraid there was every need" Shadow scoffed, Sonic's emerald orbs travelled to Shadow's hands again

"What happened?" He asked, making Shadow look down at his own bloodied hands

"Nothing," He lied Sonic gave the onyx blur a disbelieving look before he shrugged. Shadow looked over the blue blurs shoulder and frowned "Who's Amy with?" Sonic turned and his eyes stared in confusion

"I don't know," He replied, turning back to the other hedgehog "Shall we go and speak to her?"

"No need," the raven hedgehog responded earning a puzzled look from the other hedgehog "She's seen us" The blue blur turned and stared at the waving pink hedgehog, who was calling Shadow's name and not his.

When the pink hedgehog had reached the two heroes, all they could do was stare at the purple male behind Amy.

"Guys, this is Greg," Amy smiled at the three males "Shadow, Sonic, this is Greg," Crimson and emerald orbs glared at the newcomer. Who smirked evilly at the two, making the heroes glare harder. Amy, stared at the three males for a moment before she sighed, testosterone was thick in the air and she was choking in it "I'm going to get a drink, you guys chat" As Amy walked off, Greg watched after her

"It's a shame," He started looking back at the two other hedgehogs "She's such a pretty little thing"

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow growled, Sonic nodded in agreement

"Well, it's such a pity when she's going to die..."

---

O.O Evil Greg Evil! _Next Time: Greg gets beaten up, and tells Amy a completely different story. Sonic and Shadow are annoyed and what's this weapon Greg has?_


End file.
